Entonces así será
by Lin89
Summary: Pre caso Kira y durante las primeras instancias de este. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Watari. One-shot :


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Death Note, ni Watari, ni L (desgraciadamente) ni otros. No soy muy buena haciendo escenas de acción sino mas bien reflexivas. Eso creo x)**

**En fin intenté destacar ligeramente la relación Watari-L, que siempre pensé en Watari como una forma algo paternal para L, quien no tenía a nadie. Traté de hacer a Watari lo mas paternal posible pero dudo que haya llegado a un buen resultado. En fin espero que al menos leerlo no sea una total pérdida de tiempo. **

**Review please :)**

Miré a la cámara. Hacia 45 minutos que el muchacho se encontraba en aquella posición que resultaría tan incómoda para una persona normal. Yo estaba acostumbrado a este comportamiento, después del todo era el usual. No iba a interrumpirlo, rompería el hilo de sus pensamientos. Así que decidí seguir investigando lo que el chico me había dicho. Después de todo era mi tarea y no era sencilla ni rápida. Así que puse manos a la obra.

Pasaron las horas y finalizé mi tarea. Mi cabeza se volvió instintivamente al muchacho que se reflejaba en la cámara. Seguía exactamente en la misma posición, aparentemente sin haberse movido ni una sola vez. Lo mas increíble, la frutilla seguía en el mismo lugar. Aquello si estaba fuera de lugar, no era usual. Aquella frutilla debía haber desaparecido hace rato. Pero esta vez, aquella pequeña fruta acaparaba toda la atención del muchacho. Parecía como si las respuestas cualesquiera que fuesen las preguntas, estaban escondidas en ese pequeño alimento. Era muy extraño, y estaba tan acostumbrado al proceder de ese chico que a estas alturas, casi nada podía sorprenderle. Pero había algo en sus maneras que no concordaba. Me planteé mentalmente las probabilidades, y luego decidí ir a interrumpirlo. Cogí el picaporte y lo giré, mala señal. Él no se volteó a verlo. Eso sólo indicaba el grado de concentración que tenía que tener él en ese momento. Realmente debía ser importante, debía ser realmente grande. No uno de esos casos simples, ni tampoco uno de esos casos medianamente complejos. Esto era diferente.

Estaba seguro de que él sabía que me encontraba detrás suyo, pero no hizo ninguna clase de ademán de moverse. Siguió tildado en aquel estado. Quizás estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aunque eso sería de por si inusual.

Permanecí detrás de él, esperando que me preguntase sobre las novedades del asunto que le había encargado o tal vez pedirle algún postre, aunque claro seguía sin comer aquella frutilla.

Realmente no sabía cuanto podría haber pasado, así que otra vez decidí actuar primero.

Tosí apenas, para marcar mi presencia. Nada sucedió. Volví a hacer sonar su garganta, esta vez mas fuerte. Ya no sabría que debería hacer en caso de que eso no funcionara.

Justo entonces, el chico que estaba delante abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. A continuación, volvió a abrir la boca. Esta vez con éxito, pero sin apartar su mirada de aquella fruta.

-¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?- inquirió.

Bien, opción 1. De vuelta al comportamiento "normal".

-Así es, ya he guardado una copia, enviado a las autoridades rusas y también lo mandé a esta computadora.

-Entonces podemos decir que ese asunto ya está terminado. Y justo a tiempo. Ha surgido algo.

Así que era eso. De todas formas L, el mayor investigador del mundo, manejaba varios casos a la vez. Los resolvía todos los días, todo el tiempo sin representarle demasiada dificultad a excepción de unos pocos que como mucho le tomaban entre 4 y 5 días. Rara ocasión duraban mas de una semana. No había razón para no admitir que era impresionante para cualquiera, incluso para sí mismo, la habilidad y capacidad de ese chico para ocuparse de tantas cosas a la vez. Si bien había que recordar, que el había sido educado para obrar de esa forma, pero no había que olvidar que no todo era mérito de la forma en que lo habían educado, el era diferente. Me encontraba orgulloso de en lo que se había convertido, después de todo era un gran mérito suyo. A estas alturas lo sentía casi como un nieto, quien jamás había tenido familia. Por eso me había dedicado a una tarea tan extraña, buscar huérfanos superdotados y educarlos para resolver casos criminales.

Sonaba extraño así como así, si uno se lo ponía a pensar. Pero no había sido solo aquel chico, había mas. Había funcionado tan bien, que se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de buscar mas como él. Debían existir en algún lado, quizás no mejores pero quien sabía lo que podía encontrarse. Claro, que había muchos que lo envidiaban ya sean detectives o no. Claro que ellos solo pensaban en el prestigio, en los beneficios, pero ni se imaginaban las desventajas. Aquel chico no dormía casi nada (como si tuviese tiempo para dormir), solo comía dulces (lo cual podría verse como no tan malo, pero aunque él no lo admitiera quizás extrañara las papas o el jamón, realmente dudaba que alguien aguantase vivir solo de una comida, por mucho que le gustase) y quizás lo mas pesado era que no se relacionaba con otras personas, mas que con él mismo. Ya sea por que no salía de su habitación y si conocía a alguien era a través de una computadora, o por que en el caso de que contara con alguien por el suficiente tiempo no sería capaz de comportarse como una persona normal. Quizás esto era lo que mas me hacía sentir un poco culpable, pero después de todo él era suficientemente inteligente como para tomar una decisión y así había sido. Prefería vivir su vida aislado del mundo, y así era. Aunque a veces sentía que lo estaba privando de una vida normal… No. Era su decisión no era como si lo estuviese obligando.

Yo ayudaba en la búsqueda de información como siempre, pero debía reconocer que le llamó especial atención las palabras que L había usado. "Surgió algo". Siempre surgían casos, ¿que tenía este de especial? Realmente dudaba de algo que ese chico no pudiese resolver.

-Tendremos que viajar en dos horas a Japón, así que ten una torta de chocolate y crema lista para entonces. Y será mejor que lleves varias cosas, no estoy del todo seguro cuanto tardaremos.

Las nubes estaban debajo de ellos. Volaban en un avión privado bien equipado, al que a estas alturas estaban mas que acostumbrados. Ese era su avión, mas bien el de L, pero a fin de cuentas yo mismo lo usaba mas cantidad de veces. O en alguna que otra ocasión alguno de sus ayudantes o "agentes ocasionales". De todas formas tenían varios aviones dispuestos en locaciones estratégicas, no había que andar perdiendo tiempo esperando aviones que no llegaban o que estaban a tres países de distancia. Era una vida demasiado nómada, pero estaba acostumbrado y todo era por el bien de la humanidad.

No era inusual que anduviesen viajando todo el tiempo. Algunos casos requerían un desplazamiento para hacer una investigación de campo o simplemente para intervenir mas fluidamente. Pero jamás, nunca, ni L ni yo habíamos mostrado nuestro rostro. Yo cumplía el rol accionario de vez en cuando, aunque nunca dejaba ver mi rostro. L Nunca había dejado ver su rostro ni lo haría. Era la mejor agencia de inteligencia en una persona, ese era el punto débil. Si alguien veía su cara, su apariencia, lo suficiente para reconocerlo; eso sería todo. Por mas que se protegieran, vendría una crisis y todo caería. De repente me dí cuenta de que no sabía a donde iban por lo que preguntó.

-A Japón- dijo el chico mirando por la ventana- Se ha vuelto mas interesante desde la última vez.

Durante el vuelo L le explicó el caso, junto con las deducciones.

20 minutos después de aterrizar en Japón, ya tenía una misión.

Mientras conducía a la junta pensó en lo que L le había contado. Parecía un caso un poco mas extraño de lo usual. Es decir: ¿un asesino que mata de ataques al corazón? Era singular y entendía por que a L le había interesado, incluso yo me sentía algo intrigado en como se desenvlovía todo esto. Pero aunque tenía su cierto "encanto", el caso, algo me molestaba. Una sensación extraña.

-L ya está en el caso

Todos los representantes de las agencias criminalísticas y policiales se quedaron anodadados frente a su persona.

Era el efecto usual, esperé que alguien dijera algo.

Fue L quien habló a través de computadora. Explicó sus puntos y les pidió su cooperación, especialmente a la policía japonesa. Su teoría implicaba que el asesino era japonés, y era el momento de comprobarlo.

-Watari, me temo que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás- sentenció el muchacho.

Lo miré de repente. Estaba muy concentrado mirando unos archivos en la computadora, y había hablado sin voltear la cabeza.

-No me molesta revelar mi rostro si te refieres a eso.

-Eso es parte de lo que me refiero, jamás habíamos llegado a este punto. En sí, significa que he sido vencido. Pero no totalmente, sólo que será más difícil que otras veces. Pero es tu decisión si decides exponerte de esa forma- sentenció.

Lo pensé, aunque no lo necesité demasiado. Debía ser lo mas franco posible.

-Si tu muestras tu rostro, yo también mostraré el mío. Siempre ha sido así tus decisiones, son mis decisiones. Tu dispone y yo obedezco. Esa es mi voluntad. Si tu crees que es necesario, yo creo que es necesario. Dudo que tomases una decisión así si no lo creyeras necesario, así que atengámonos a las consecuencias.- No sabía si eso había sido explícito, pero era lo que pensaba y así quiso que el lo entendiera.

L suspiró.

-Bien, entonces así será. Nos atendremos a las consecuencias- declaró. De repente agarró la bendita frutillo y se la comió desapareciéndola asi en su boca.

Sonreí ligeramente. Si era necesario, era necesario. De repente me sentí algo mejor, no era muy común una charla fuera de los casos, y de alguna forma tuve esperanzas por el caso. No es que me diese miedo o algo así, pero hasta ahora nunca había sucedió nada igual y ese cambio de reglas me ponía ligeramente nervioso. Si había alguien que podía con este caso era L. Y así determiné mi decisión para nunca mas volver a dudar. No importaría cuan mal se podían poner las cosas, ellos seguirían hasta el final.


End file.
